Yoko And Hamona
by blooddancer101
Summary: Yoko Kurama is trying to escape a hunter's trap while in fox form. A girl saves him. A lame one shot


One day a girl walking spotted a white spirit fox caught in a hunter's trap. The girl went over to the trap and let the fox loose. The fox stared at her a few moments unable to move because of its leg. The girl gently picked the fox up and carried him back to her home.

The girl got home and placed the fox on a bed of blankets. The girl then added a crème paste on the fox's wound. The fox winced at the feel of the crème, but soon relaxed. The girl wrapped the wound and then gave the fox some food.

Little did the girl know that the fox was a demon, a demon that was a thief and had a huge bounty on his head. In animal form, the thief could hide out with the girl acting like her pet. "It is the perfect plan," the demon thought. He lay on the blankets as he ate his food.

After a few hours later, the girl came back with a bowl of cold water. The girl says, "Here is some cold water. Sorry it took me so long to get it." The fox stared at her a few minutes trying to figure out what this girl wanted. The girl smiled at the fox before she disappeared into another room in her home.

The fox thinks, "This human girl is strange." The fox got off the blankets and followed the girl around. The house was covered in flowers and herbs. The fox saw the girl sitting at a desk looking at a picture of a group of people. The fox looked up at the girl to see her crying. The fox thinks, "Something must have happened to her family."

The girl sat there and cried a bit longer. The fox then got on the desk and licked the tears off her face. The girl looked at the fox a minute and hugged him tightly. The fox stayed in her embrace and kept licking her cheeks. The girl and the foxed stared at each other for a while. The girl says, "I wonder if you have a name yet."

The fox scratched out his name in the wood of her desk. The girl noticed that the fox scratched out the name Yoko. The girl asks, "Your name is Yoko?" The fox gave her a nod. The girl says, "That's a good name. My name is…well actually I don't have a name. If I do, I don't remember it." The girl picked Yoko up and placed him on the blankets.

The girl was about to leave the room again, when Yoko grabbed the sleeve of her kimono. The girl asks, "Do you want me to stay Yoko?" Yoko nodded and moved back to his bed of blankets. The girl slid up on the bed next to Yoko. The girl closed her eyes and fell asleep holding Yoko close to her.

Yoko did not go to sleep. He just laid there looking at the girl. He looked at the girl's long blonde hair and soft skin. He wonder why she couldn't remember own name. Yoko got off the bed and took a look around the girl's village. Yoko saw that the village consisted of only women. "Must be a war home for women," Yoko thought.

Yoko went back to the girl's side and licked her face to wake her up. The girl opened her deep blue eyes and looked at Yoko. She asks, "What is it Yoko?" Yoko grabbed the sleeve of her kimono and pulled her into a sitting up position. Yoko then took a few steps back before turning into his demon form. The girl grew wide eyed and fell back on her back.

Yoko climbed on top of her and looked into the girl's eyes. The girl looked at him unsure what to say or do. Yoko's eyes softened towards her and he sat her up. Yoko says, "My name is Yoko, the notorious thief of the north. I am being hunted by bounty hunters. I wish to stay here with you. At least until the bounty hunters go away. Is that's alright with you? "

The girl nodded and said, "You can as long as you need." Yoko smiled and sat down in front of her. The girl looked at him before going into his arms. Yoko took her in his arms and held her close to him. Yoko says, "You are the first person who has shown me kindness. For that, I will give you anything you desire."

The girl looked up at him and said, "I really don't desire anything." Yoko kissed the top of her forehead and said, "I know you desire a name and maybe love." The girl says, "I think my name is Hamona. At least that's what my mother called me." Yoko asks, "What cause you to lose your memory?" Hamona says, "I only remember something hitting me really hard on the head."

Yoko looked at her calmly as he held her in his arms. Hamona asks, "So how do you plan to avoid these hunters while you're here?" Yoko says, "When we're outside, I'll be in my fox form. When we're inside your home, I'll be in this form." Hamona says, "Okay, I see." Yoko smiled and held her tighter. Hamona felt her heart beat wildly.

Yoko spun Hamona around and kissed her. Hamona blushed as she kissed him back slowly. Yoko smiled and placed Hamona on the bed. Hamona looked at him as he climbed up on top of her. He smiled at her and made love to her all night.


End file.
